The Proposal
by TheGirlWhoLooksLikeACake
Summary: After Frozen. Bit AU-ish. A humorous take of The Proposal in Frozen style. Elsa has to face the consequences for 'failing' to serve Arandelle, according to the record of it's economy state. But the answer to every problem is through Prince Hans. With his help, Elsa deviced a cunning plan to get away from it. Will her plan work? Will love bloom? Or will everything backfire? (Helsa)
1. Chapter 1 - That Day

Okay. So, it's been a year. I've been through a lot of shit in my life. My long time boyfriend broke up with me, my family's been suffering from financial problems and so on and so forth. At least it's nice to come back here. So now, this is a Frozen fanfic and if you must know, I ship Helsa. They're an adorable couple, I'm telling you. I just wish that the are a canon couple. Gawd, I just started acting silly whenever I thought of them. I'll continue writing my other fanfics and I recommend that you check it out. So enough chitchat and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor the plot of The Proposal. They belong to their wonderful owners.

* * *

><p>The Proposal<p>

Chapter One - That Day

It was another bright day in Arandelle, and the sound of the bell woke the currently sleeping Hans on his queen size bed in one of the castle's guest rooms. He groaned in frustration, threw the covers away, and stared at the clock. Everything was against him.

Including the clock.

"Good heavens, it's 8! I'm running late for the meeting!" he yelled, standing up from the bed. "Where in the world is my pants?"

After he dressed up, he bolted out of his room, and went straight to the dining room, grabbing a hot coffee for himself. He didn't need any breakfast. Food can come later, he just wanted to make it on their meeting. Or if he doesn't, he'll face the lovely Ice Queen's wrath. _Did I just said lovely?_ he thought. _Disgusting. That's right. Disgusting._ Just then, as he was walking, deep in his thoughts, a random servant of the castle bumped into him. The coffee stained his white ascot, and he couldn't collect himself any longer. First, he was running late, and now, his coffee's already a goner.

"Oh come on!" he groaned, staring at his now stained suit to the servant. The servant, in turn, bowed his head low as if saying an apology. Hans dismissed him by giving him the empty cup of coffee - somewhat rudely - before going on his way. He saw two guards standing beside the room where their meeting will be held. The guards, upon seeing him, opened the door, and he strode in without another glance. The room was full of quiet chatter from the other dignitaries of different kingdoms. He continued walking on, his head held high, never making a sound. He sat beside on an empty chair, realizing it was the Queen's chair.

_So I wasn't the only one late,_ he mused.

A few minutes, the Queen arrived with Kai on her heels. The exact expertly applied makeup and styled hair, it made her more beautiful. _Get a hold over yourself, Hans! _he mentally shouted to himself. The Queen smiled, but it was a ghost of a smile or more like, a ghostly thing, her lips barely moving.

Kai cleared his throat. "Queen Elsa of Arandelle would like to apol-"

He stopped, and Hans watched as Elsa whispered something on Kai's ear that made the head butler nod, and left the room. Tucker Gilmore, the Irish Dignitary, stood up from his seat and clapped his hand, a sign of welcome or for a show, Hans did not know. Elsa merely bowed, and curtsised the noble.

"What is the excuse that you used now, Queen Elsa?" he boomed, his voice echoing throughout the large room.

_Used now?_ he thought. _Oh, I get it. It was their own private joke._

"Let's see..." she paused, her arms crossed and lips pursed. "Hm, I told him that a Queen is never late, and everyone's just simply early."

The whole room was filled with laughter, and Hans saw Jeffrey Marcus, the German noble, wiping his eyes. The others simply chuckle at the situation. He saw composed Queen Elsa silently giggling, her hand covering the curve that shaped her lips. He found that captivating, attractive. _What on earth?_

"Okay, everyone. Settle down! Oh, and you too, sire!" she laughed as she made her way to her seat. She stopped, and being the gentleman Hans believed that he is, stood up and pulled out the chair for her. She thanked him and sat down. He followed the lead.

"Good morning to all nobles present here today. I trust that you slept well and ate a hearty breakfast?" she asked gleefully. There was a chorus of 'aye's and Hans couldn't ruin the moment.

"Good," Elsa said, nodding. "So it's been four days for this gathering. We are, as you know, building a pact that in the future we can use. We are here as allies, not enemies. We are here because we agreed to stand by each others' side," By this, most nobles nodded, others whispered their agreement, and Hans couldn't agree less. "So by this time, as part of the pact, what are some suggestions that we can contribute to each country?"

Tucker raised his hand and stood up. "I was thinking, m'lady, that we can have an office that should be build in every country. For communication services." Jeffrey stood up and said, "I was thinking more like of an embassy, Your Majesty."

Elsa pursed her lips, her hands pressed together. After awhile, she said, "Your ideas are the same. I like it. I'll place it on the list. Any more suggestions?"

As a couple of nobles raises their hands, a soft knock was heard and Kai entered the room. He strode in, ignoring the curious glances from the dignitaries. He whispered something to Elsa that made the Queen looked business-like and serious. She nodded and stood up.

"I must apologize to all of you but I need to excuse myself for a while. There is another important matter I need to take care of. For now, I suggest that you can have your break," she said politely before exiting the room.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Javier Félix y Garza, the Spanish dignitary, greeted him.

"Duke Javier of the Diaz Islands," he greeted in return. They talked occasionally, once or twice. Just a mere acquiantance.

"What made Queen Elsa to leave the gathering?" he inquired, running a hand through his sleek black hair.

Hans may be sitting beside Elsa, but he didn't made out the words that were exchanged between the Queen and her head butler. "I don't know," he replied smoothly. "I would not trespass upon the Queen's privacy, especially on matters that her kingdom is concerned of. Just stay out of it if I were you, Javier."

"Very well. Thank you very much on that _useful_ information," Javier said coolly, a tone of sarcasm edging on his voice. "Good day, Hans."

Truth be told, he still haven't moved on that the Ice Queen of Arandelle, the woman he tried to kill two years ago, forgave him and accepted that he's a new changed man. But even though she forgave him, that still doesn't make things any better. He was still quiet whenever she's around, and he knew he will never stand a chance to speak to her. She was lovely, he was menacing. What did Anna told him before she punched him, throwing him out of the boat? _The only one that has the frozen heart here is you, Hans._ Maybe he did had a frozen heart.

Hans sighed, and drummed his fingers on the smooth surface of the mahogany table. Little did he know that the day has so much in store for him.

End of Chapter One.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of Chapter One. Whatdya think? Oh, and the line of Elsa that said, "a Queen is never late and everyone is jut simply early," is a line from the Princess' Diary. Great movies, yes. I must now bid my goodbye and we'll see each other again on the next update.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

Oh wow! Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. :) Also thank you for following/favoriting the story. And here's Chapter Two of the The Proposal. I want to tell you that Hans, as you noticed, is now a quiet type, not the boastful, arrogant, and power-hungry sociopath. It is because Elsa or more likely, Anna, destroyed his ego after punching him. And as you can see, Elsa is not like Margaret Tate. She's not hated by everyone, she's admired. But you can still see a part of Margaret in her. And we'll also follow the plot, I promise. I have so many things to tell, but I'll just let you see the story to see what I am talking about. So, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor The Proposal. They belong to their rightful, wonderful owners.

* * *

><p>The Proposal<p>

Chapter Two - The Plan

Kai closed the door for Elsa, and they were greeted by the sight of the representative of the West Yorkshire Empire, Duke Abraham John O'meara, with one of his trusted head butler. She was surprised to see him, and she was sure that her shock was written evidently on her face. The Duke briefly bowed low, and straightened himself.

"Forgive me for interrupting the gathering, Your Majesty. But there is an important matter that we must discuss," he said lowly, his hands on his back.

Elsa stared at him. "I am sure that you are aware that the other dignitaries and I are also having an important discussion inside, yes? Not being rude and all, sire, but what made you come here and say this... nonsense?"

The noble inhaled, before clearing his throat. "Queen Elsa," he began. "Can I ask you a question?"

She hesitated before saying, "Go on," even if she doesn't know where this is getting.

"Have you met the Duke of Weselton?"

"Yes, in fact, _I_ did. I met him. Once, I'm sure. It was two years ago, our first and last meeting. I banned him and removed all negotiations Arandelle has with Weselton." Elsa answered matter-of-factly.

The noble nodded, as if he had seen the same event. "Very well, I must tell you, Queen Elsa, the Duke still haven't got over the fact that you banned him and he's now out for revenge. After gathering some documents about the kingdom's decreasing economy state-"

"Wait," Elsa cut in, a hand in the air. "How did you know about the kingdom's economy state?"

"M'lady, only few representatives know. All of those who know are supportive, as you can see. Except one, and you know who it is."

"The Duke."

"Yes, the _Duke_," he repeated patiently. "As I was saying, now that he have some evidence in his hands, all I can tell you is that you will go to his country to serve there for a month for failing the country you are serving."

"I did not _fail_ Arandelle!" she said hotly.

Just then, the door opened and Hans walked out. He saw Elsa and a man he didn't know in a heated argument. "Did I interrupt something, Your Majesty?" He didn't know why Elsa was giving him funny looks, but it gave him a weird feeling something was up. She looked at the Duke and to Hans and back to the noble. Then, she stared at him again, and motioned him to stand beside her. He followed, still curious and a bit cautious.

"Well, gentlemen, I... uh, I just want you all to know that," she paused to stand straightly beside Hans. "I just want to say that we are getting married." Elsa patted him on the chest.

Confused, he stared at Elsa. "Wait," he whispered. "What, Your Majesty? Who's getting married?"

"You and I," Elsa stared at him intently, straight in the eye, as if saying _Follow my lead!_ "You and I are getting married." He gulped and said weakly, "We are-"

"Getting married," she finished sweetly, automatically looping her arm through his.

Hans cannot describe the looks the dignitary, the dignitary's butler, and Kai were giving them. If he were on a different situation, he could have had laugh at them. Kai was somewhat ogling at them, and Hans knew both he and Elsa owe him an explanation.

It was an awkward situation. No one was talking, no reaction. Finally, the Duke cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "But isn't he the Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

Elsa nodded. Hans could say that she was pretty good at acting and containg her emotions than the way she handled all situations last two years ago. "Yes, he _is_ the very same Prince Hans that visited Arandelle two years ago," when she said it, he cringed. He knew Elsa noticed it because she gripped his arm in an assuring way. "He's a changed man. But you see, Hans and I... we're just two people that aren't meant to fall in love but, we did."

"Yeah..." he trailed off, he didn't know what to say. But by the looks that the three people were giving them, they must be doing a good job.

"All those times we spent on our meetings, the late night walks on the castle grounds, you know," she paused to stare at him. And she smiled. "And, you know, something happened."

She giggled at this point, and Hans couldn't help a small true grin curved his thin lips. "Yeah. Yeah, something happened."

Elsa grinned and looked at the Duke. "We tried to fight it but we... we can't fight a love like ours."

John kept shooting them amused looks while Kai stopped ogling at them. Hans got the feeling that he already knew the plan Elsa made.

"So, are we good? Are we, um, good with this?" she asked, gesturing to herself and Hans. "Are you happy? Because we are definitely happy."

She smiled at the noble and Hans have to forced a smile to make sure they are they happy couple she was describing. The Duke shook his head, and clapped, beaming at the both of them.

"Your Majesty," he began.

"Yes?"

"This is wonderful!" he said, throwing his hands in the air, much to the two royalties' surprise. "I never thought you'll find a husband, and now, just... wonderful! Make sure you'll make this legal, hm?"

"Oh! Why yes, of course," Elsa said, nodding. Hans can tell she's relieved. "Thank you so much, sire! Thank you. But what are we supposed to do?"

The noble fixed his ascot before saying, "The Duke of Weselton will arrived here later this afternoon. It's better to speak to him about this matter. I'm glad that I arrived here early to tell you. It's the only thing I can do to help you and repay your father."

Elsa nodded, smiling. "Thank you, sire. That means we'll just talk to the Duke of Weselton to work this little thing out. Thank you, again."

"Very well, Your Majesty. Have a good day. And I wish you luck. Rubén," he called to his butler. "We must be going."

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner, sire?" For the first time that day, Hans said a complete sentence with a lot of sense, not just repeating words but a full question. The Duke smiled and shook his head. "Dear boy, I have other matters to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting you, Prince Hans. Till our next meeting."

He bowed deeply before walking away with Rubén, Kai showing them the exit. Elsa and Hans stood there, arm-in-arm. She turned to him, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you. You were pretty good back there."

He smiled back in return. "It was nothing. I owe you, Your Majesty. But do I still have the choice to back out?"

She merely shook her head, the smile still present on her lovely face. "No, I don't think so. Well, we must prepare for the Duke's arrival. Lead me inside the meeting?"

Hans sighed before whispering a quiet, "I knew it," before raising an eyebrow at the Queen's request, a smirk making it's way on his thin lips. "Of course, m'lady. Anything for you."

She laughed, throwing her head back a bit. "I didn't know that you still had it in you."

All he could do was to shrug before opening the door to continue their interrupted meeting.

End of Chapter Two.

* * *

><p>And that's where we'll end for now. Those lines exchanged between Elsa and the Duke of the West Yorkshire Empire are some exact lines from the The Proposal. So, let me know what you think. And there will be a cover for this. I just couldn't upload it because I'm using my mobile to publish the stories. Sorry for the inconvinience. Until the next update!<p>

Another note: Please review! It helps me out a lot. And I'll be posting the next chapter every Friday or Saturday. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - A Serious Discussion

Soo, it's been a long time. Hii guys! I think I skipped a Friday or two but I am now posting a new chapter. I've been away during the past few days, and I just got home since school's about to start on January 5 and I will leave my bed's warm embrace. Thank you for sharing what you think about this story. It's deeply appreciated and you guys made me write this. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor The Proposal or anything that you are familiar with. They all belong to their rightful, wonderful owners.

* * *

><p>The Proposal<p>

Chapter Three - A Serious Discussion

As they walked inside the conference room, the dignitaries watched them with interest. Hans averted all eyes and stared at the Queen walking beside him. Even with all the attention were focused on her, she was composed, calm. And that's what he adored.

They reached the end of the long table, and Hans pulled out the chair for her. She shot him a grateful smile before muttering something inaudible to herself. Then, he sat back down on his old chair.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I have something to announce," she declared, her eyes scanning the faces of the nobles. There was a loud, icy silence. Until, Jeffrey Marcus speak up.

"What is it, Your Majesty?"

"I received some news from another neighboring kingdom, in Corona, if you are familiar with it," she paused, receiving nods from the nobles. She stared at Hans and both of them exchanged knowing looks. "My cousin, Princess Rapunzel, invited me to her wedding ceremony with Eugene. I will be staying there for a month with..." her eyes flickered to Hans. "Prince Hans."

There were gasps and other sounds of surprise. Javier made a noise of disapproval, shaking his head. All eyes were on him, and he suddenly wished he would disappear on the spot. "But why must it be Prince Hans?"

_Why must it be me?_ Hans thought to himself. There was no alibi that can convinced them.

"Prince Hans was also invited. By Eugene. Am I right, Prince Hans?"

_Invited? By Eugene?_ He doesn't have any clue. He didn't even know the guy. But it was all charade, a little made up story, he knew, and he decided to play along. He put his regal mask on, and cleared his throat. "Yes, Your Majesty. I am, after all, one of his closest friends."

Few nobles hesitantly agreed with what they heard. Other nobles stayed neutral, neither believing nor denying. "But why not Princess Anna instead?" one cried.

"Princess Anna is somewhere spending her marriage with Kristoff," Elsa replied calmly. "Any more questions?" No one asked after that.

"Good. About Arandelle's economy state, I will handle it. I have a few arrangements and I will see to it even if I am in Corona. I will leave sire Tucker Gilmore to be in charge while I am gone. A good day to all of you. You are all dismissed."

All dignitaries, except Hans, stood up from their seats and left the room. Elsa inwardly sighed, and rubbed her temples. She stared at Hans and coughed. "Penny for your thoughts, Hans?"

He sighed. "Are you sure about your decision, Your Majesty? Why must it be me?"

"You are my best choice."

"Best choice by going out of the room?" he scoffed, a hand on his chest, faking a hurt expression.

"Not that, no," she said, a small smile on her lips, standing up. "I know I can trust you, Hans. I know it sounds crazy, a bit weird too, even though I know it's wrong but it felt just so right."

"My Queen-"

"Elsa."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Elsa," she said, and stared directly, deeply into his eyes. Hans found himself staring at her in awe, his mouth hanging open. She was attractive, beautiful even, but he will not let himself get distracted.

"As you wish, Elsa," he said softly. "I know you put your trust in me, I appreciate the action, of course. But..."

Elsa expected this. Of course, there are a lot of buts. "But nothing. Hans, this is just for a month or two."

Hans stood up as well, and strode towards Elsa. "If that is your decision, Elsa, I respect that. I'm worried. Are you sure your candidate for this... charade, as we put it, is me? There are any other men out there as a 'best' candidate."

Elsa placed an assuring hand on his shoulder, her eyes twinkling. "I'm positive. I won't change my mind. You are the best candidate I had in mind. I'm sure you can do it."

The way she stared at him, it's like swallowing him whole in the depths of those blue orbs like the ocean. Blue meets green, like how the Heaven meets the Earth. It was a pretty intense moment. And romantic, Hans confessed to himself. But who was he fooling? Who could love a traitorous monster like him? Who could adore a man who almost killed the beautiful Snow Queen right in front of him? No one. Coming back to reality, he held the Queen's gloved hand and lowered his gaze.

"Then by this, I would like to apologize, yet again, for my previous actions last two years ago."

"Hans-"

"My Queen, Elsa, I'm sorry."

Elsa bit her lip and squeezed Hans' hand. "No need. You apologized before and I forgave you. The past is in the past, Hans. Let it go."

Instead of answering, he kissed her gloved hand. "I will, Elsa," he said, giving her a slight smirk, seeing as how her cheeks were a bit pink. "So, about Corona, is it true?"

She laughed. "Is my story pretty convincing?"

"Well, you got me. I fell for that little made up story of yours."

"Oh, dear," she giggled, covering her lips. "It's not true. I made that up. Good Heavens, Rapunzel and Eugene got married a year ago. But you were pretty convincing too, Hans. You played along just fine."

"Well," he paused, smirking. "Acting is one of my hobbies."

"Teach me sometimes, will you?" Then, they both laughed.

They slowly composed theirselves before hearing a soft knock on the door. A young servant poked his head inside the room, and cleared his throat, addressing Elsa and Hans.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weselton has requested for your presence."

Elsa nodded. "I see. Thank you, Raphael. Tell him I will meet him shortly, with Prince Hans."

"Yes, Your Majesty." And he left.

Elsa turned to Hans. "So this is it," she whispered, nervousness clouding her eyes.

"This is it," he whispered back, offering his arm to her. She took it, and they left the conference room together.

End of Chapter Three.

* * *

><p>So, that's it for now. We see a Helsa moment there, folks. Sparks fly, oh my. -laughs- Enjoy your New Year. I hope you had a good year. Remember, we will have 365 new days, and 365 new chances to start all over again. See you very soon guys. Tell me what you think of this chapter. With all my love. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Pretending

Soo, it's the start of a new year. January 01, 2015. Happy New Year, peeps! Thank you for supporting this story. I love you guys! -tackles- I give you this chapter as a sign of my gratitude.

The chapter's so long that it didn't fit so I just typed 'Pretending' but it's real chapter title is down there.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen nor the plot of The Proposal. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The Proposal<p>

Chapter Four - A Little Thing Called Pretending

Various impatient sounds were heard as the Queen and the Prince descended down the grand staircase. Oh, how impatient the Duke of Weselton is. They heard him ranting to his two loyal guards, quite making out a few words like 'the Snow Queen' and 'serving Weselton'. They reached the bottom of the stairs, greeted by the sight of the Duke's back and the two guards dressed in clad red. The Duke, oblivious by the presence of the two royalties, continued to rant.

"And Arandelle will be our trading partner once again!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and turned to Hans, who shrugged. She shook her head and cleared her throat, stopping the Duke on his rants. He turned, and put on a fake jovial smile.

"Ah, Queen Elsa of Arandelle!" he said in a high-pitched voice Elsa knew all too well, bowing. "And Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

They noticed the disgust tone in his voice but decided to ignore it. "Duke of Weselton," Elsa said sternly, giving him only a nod. "To what do we you in this visit?"

"Oh," he blinked, then placed a hand on his chest, puffing, "I apologize for coming unannounced, as I have been on the sea for quite a few months now..."

_That is a dirty lie_, Hans thought to himself smugly. He was not sailing, he was putting his nose where it shouldn't belong. Nosy, old git.

"But..." the Duke continued, looking proud. "It has come to my attention, and I've heard, that Arandelle's economy state is... as we should say, decreasing."

At this point, Elsa's grip on Hans' arm tightened. The way he put it, he was clearly enjoying, the fact that Arandelle's crumbling to bits. _That old man_, Hans scowled in his mind.

Elsa frowned. "Sire, let's continue this in my study, shall we?"

"Of course, of course, Your Majesty," he squealed in glee but stared at Hans in equal hatred. "I may ask, why is Prince Hans here with us?"

"He..." Elsa paused, a bit taken aback. "He's a part of this meeting."

"I see. Then, lead the way, Your Majesty," the Duke said, gesturing for them to start walking. They strode past them, having quite a distance between them and the Duke.

"He's a headache," Elsa sighed, closing her eyes.

"Agree," Hans replied, nodding. "He seems happy, though, in seeing Arandelle crumbling to bits."

Her eyes fluttered open. "I just want this to get over with."

_And I couldn't agree more_, he thought as they silently walked on the wide corridor. After a few minutes of dreadful silence, they stood in front of a white mahogany door with Rosemaling designs, with the color of blue and violet. _A very Elsa-like color_, Hans mused, almost grinning. _Almost_.

Elsa opened the door, and walked in, turning around to see one pf the Duke's guards closing the door. She sat behind the desk - with Hans standing beside her - and invited the men to sit from across her, which only the Duke obliged, the guards dutifully standing from either of his sides.

"So," Elsa began. "You were saying that our economy state is crumbling, correct?" she asked tersely. The Duke nodded. "Well, it is not."

The Duke's eyes widened behind his round spectacles. "'No'? How could it be? Queen Elsa-"

"Arandelle is doing fine, sire,"

"You don't get it!" the Duke cried. "I've seen it, Your Majesty. I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"Well, I won't believe anything if you have nothing to show me," she said, her voice clipped, one eyebrow raised as if asking for a challenge. Indeed, she was.

"Then it was good thing I am prepared," he replied, grinning malevolently. He pulled a neatly folded paper out of his pocket, opened it, smoothing out the creases and handed it over to the Queen.

With shaking hands, the Queen took it from his hand, and started reading it, her eyes darting back and forth. Hans didn't have to read. He knew that they're doomed.

"Where did you get this?" she asked sharply, her eyes flickered to the paper and back to the Duke.

"It was sent to me, and out of sheer curiousity, I decided to investigate," he replied, leaning back to the chair.

Elsa was speechless. No more defences. But one thing's certainly left, their charade, their brilliant plan. She's just waiting for the right time to say it, to see the surprise etched upon the old man's face. Priceless.

"Sire, if I may ease your-" Hans began, speaking for the first around the Duke, but was suddenly interrupted by him.

"No, Prince Hans. Don't use those exact words on me," he said smoothly. Hans silenced up, his gaze on the floor.

"Your Majesty, what do you have to say?" the Duke asked, leaning on the desk.

Elsa's eyes met his. "Nothing."

He chuckled. "Good, good. Under this circumstances, you are hereby going to serve Weselton for a month or two, for failing to serve your own kingdom," he paused, a mischievous glint on his eyes. "If you don't, we could come to another agreement."

"And what is that agreement?" the Queen asked through gritted teeth.

"Be our trading partner again," he said lowly.

Elsa shook her head, and lean back on her seat. To serve Weselton or bring them back as Arandelle's trading partner? Neither will do any good for her kingdom. _Time to_ _spill_, she thought.

"Sire, what if I tell you that Arandelle will have it's new King?" she whispered, staring at him.

The Duke's jaw dropped, gaping at her. "K-King?" he stuttered, flabbergasted, his glasses askew. "Who?"

"I'm asking you, sire, what if Arandelle will have it's new King? Will you change your agreement?"

The Duke fixed his glasses. "It is... It is entirely up to the 'King'. As you can see, a King has so many rights compared to a Queen."

Elsa nodded. Just the answer I'm looking for, she thought, glancing at Hans. "Then, sire, I am engaged."

The old man's eyes widened at the news, gaping at the Queen in front of him. Hans let a small smile curled around his thin lips. "H-h-how's that even possible?!" the old man cried.

"I am engaged. A suitor catched my eye," she said gently, beaming. _And so it began_, Hans thought. "We are about to be married in a month or so."

She could tell, seeing the Duke's shaking shoulders, that he was trying his best not to pass out. "Then tell me, m'lady, who is this 'suitor' of yours?"

Elsa smirked inwardly, her eyes flickering to Hans. He caught her gaze, and smiled at her, which she returned warmly. The Duke, watching this exchange, jumped in annoyance. "Him? Prince Hans? The... traitor?" he asked in disgust. "Why, Queen Elsa? Why that monster who tried to kill-"

"Enough," she said, her icy blue eyes were burning with rage. She didn't want Hans to be called a 'monster', not when she can see that he's changing. "Now, I am going to marry Prince Hans, whether you like it or not."

The Duke sighed, giving in. "Of course, Your Majesty. But let me explain how the process goes."

Elsa and Hans nodded. "Go on," they both said in unison.

He huffed in annoyance, staring at the both of them behind his spectacles. "I'll be... snooping around, investigating and other whatnots. If I find something out, that this is only a game, you..." he trailed off, pointing a thin finger at Elsa. "Are going to serve Weselton, no excuses. And you," he turned to Hans. "You will be staying in your old cell in the dungeons for five years, under the case of felony."

Hans did not flinch under his stare. He knew this is going to work, he trust Elsa. "Of course, sire."

"So, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, is there anything you want to say?" the old man said, quirking a gray eyebrow at him. "Come now, you can tell me."

Hans stared at Elsa, who just stared at her hands, and nodded. "The truth is, sire... Elsa and I are just two people," he paused. "Two people who aren't suppose to fall in love but did."

At this, the Queen stared at him, a smile on her lips. Then, they both faced the old man, who was looking at the two of them quizzically. "She is the most beautiful woman I've met, witty, and no one can compare to her," he continued, his words coming out from his heart. It was true. No one can compare to the Snow Queen sitting beside him. "And we were planning that after the wedding, I'll be crowned King."

He glanced at Elsa, who was staring at him, shell-shock at what he said. "King, hmm?" she whispered. "I see..." Her tone was laced with either disappointment or hurt, Hans did not know.

"So," the Duke coughed, interrupting them. "Have you told your family or parents about this secret love of yours?"

"Sire, my parents are... gone, as you know," the Queen muttered. "But Anna doesn't know yet. She's spending her marriage with Kristoff and I don't want to interfere." She gave off a tinkling laugh.

"I see. And how about you, Prince Hans?"

"Ah, we'll be visiting them tomorrow," Elsa pipped in, oblivious to the look Hans kept throwing at her. "It's for his mother's birthday, Queen Sabel's fiftieth birthday. We will be arriving there on the weeked, exactly on that day. It will be quite a surprise."

"And where will it be? Where in Southern Isles?"

"In Hoy*," he said quietly. "It is where the Westerguard castle stood."

"Hoy?" Elsa repeated, staring at him again. He knew many things were running around in her head.

"Yes, in Hoy," he replied, his eyes pleading with hers, apologizing and with a lot of promise to explain after this. She shook her head and looked away.

The Duke seemed to be convined enough. He nodded and stood up. "I can see where this is going. I suppose this a secret wedding, only few people knows. Well, it was nice talking to you, Your Majesty. I'll see you at your wedding. And good luck." He bowed, turned to his heels, and left the study with the two guards trudging behind him.

Leaving the Snow Queen and the Prince staring at him in confusion. _Well, it's a little_ _thing in a game that we called pretending_, Elsa thought, staring at the closed door.

End of Chapter Four.

* * *

><p>*The Kingdom of the Isles compromised of the Hebrides, the islands of the Firth of Clyde, and the Isle of Man from the 9th to the 13th century AD. The islands were known to the Norse as the "Southern Isles". Let's just say that the place are very much alive during the time of Frozen.<p>

This chapter is all about the talking. Sorry.

Heyy guys. This is the longest chapter so far. I have no comment since it will make the chapter longer. So leave a review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned. Thank you!


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys. It's not a chapter or something. Just an announcement thing. I think is having a problem or is it just me? I wanted to check The Proposal out but when I go to the updated chapter, there's this thing that appeared saying "Error. Chapter not found." and so on and so forth. Is it me or someone is having a the same trouble, too?

Please help me guys. So I can post the next chapter. :)

With all love,

TheGirlWhoLooksLikeACake


	6. Chapter 5 - Behind Closed Doors

It's good to be back. Ugh. I had a stressing week at school but it's the weekends so why not write? Here's chapter five of the Proposal! Please continue supporting this story. Love you guys! xx

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the plot of The Proposal or anything you are familiar with. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>The Proposal<p>

Chapter Five - Behind Closed Doors

Elsa stood up, and walked a few meters away from him, pacing. There was a long, painful silence after the Duke left. Hans could not bring himself to speak, not after what he had said. He just stood behind her desk, watching as she stopped and slowly turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Prince Hans, what is the meaning of that?" she asked sharply.

"What do you mean, Elsa?"

"Don't you dare 'Elsa' me," she said hotly, facing him, her arms around herself. "King? What do you mean shortly after we 'married', you'll be crowned king?"

He sighed, rubbing his temple. "First, it's Hans, not Prince Hans. Second, it's all an act, Elsa. How can we make him believe?" _It's not like you'll make me King,_ Hans was about to say but bit his tongue instead.

"Genius idea, Hans," she snorted in an un-Queenly manner. "Genius."

"I'm just trying to help you," he sighed deeply, giving up. "Fine, be that way, Elsa. Say goodbye to Arandelle."

He turned on his heels, walking away from her desk but he knew she wouldn't have any of it. "Hans!" she cried. "Hans, come back here! Alright, faine, you are trying to help me. Okay?!"

_That's more like it_, he thought, facing her. "Good to hear."

"But please no more surprises," she muttered, her eyes pleading with his.

"Okay. On one condition," he said, watching as she gaped at him. "I want you to admit that you thank me for doing this, so and so. And also... Ask me very nicely."

"Ask you nicely what?" she shot at him, glaring.

Oh, he was clearly enjoying this. "Ask me nicely to marry you, Elsa."

She shook her head in disbelief. "What does that even mean, Hans?" _Why does it have to be me who's doing all the asking?_ she asked herself. _Focus, Elsa, you dragged him into this!_

He pursed his lips. "You heard me. On your knee." He liked messing with her, that feisty side of hers is very priceless, unlike her sister's.

She threw him a dirty look before muttering, "Fine." She did exactly what Hans told her, except that it's on both of her knees since she's wearing the same gown her mother once wore. "Oh, you are clearly enjoying this," she whined. "So thank you for helping me. I appreciate it. Now, will you marry me?"

He looked down at her. "Nope. Say it like you mean it."

Elsa couldn't believe her ears. One second, Hans was sweet to her and another second, he was like this. _Great_. "Hans?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Sweet Hans?" At this point, Elsa did her best puppy eyes.

"I'm listening," he muttered, trying his best not to burst out with laughter.

"I, Queen Elsa, thank you for helping me, and would be forever grateful. Will you, by the gods above, marry me?"

He thought for a second before grinning. "Alright. I couldn't help that look of yours. I know I have to accept it. Besides, I owe you." He shrugged, then helped her up.

Elsa grinned._ It was his own joke_, she mused. She was partly excited at this small charade. But there are some things that they should discuss before their departure the next morning. It simply couldn't wait. "I was wondering," she began, her grin slowly fading. "If you like to join me here for a while? There are some matters we should talk about."

Hans' grin faltered and he nodded. "Of course, Elsa," he said, bowing.

She walked swiftly behind her desk. "Please sit down," she said, gesturing the chair from across her. "It's about our 'marriage'..."

He sat down, and raised a hand. "If you are thinking I'm having second thoughts marrying you..." he paused, an auburn eyebrow raised. "I don't. I'm willing to."

"Please don't interrupt me," she said sternly, averting his stare. "It's not about you having second thoughts, or someone backing up, no. It's about having restrictions, limitations, rules."

_Ah, so this is where it's going_, Hans thought. "Very well. What are those rules?"

Elsa sighed, the harderst part. "You see, I've been thinking. We only need one rule. And one rule we should always follow."

He leaned forward. "And that rule is?"

"To never, ever, fall in love with each other," she said, their eyes slowly meeting. "We shouldn't. We are in a game. It's all fake. We will marry each other with no strings attached."

He slumped back on his seat. _Does being attracted to you count?_ he mentally asked himself. _Does admiring you one of those?_ He was saddened by the mere thought of it but he wouldn't show it. Instead, he held out his hand for her to shake and said, "Deal."

_Just like that, Hans?_ she thought, somewhat disappointed - much to her annoyance. _Conceal, don't feel!_ She forced a smile, took his hand, and shook it daintily. "Deal."

She was about to let his hand go but he didn't. He wouldn't have any of it. She looked at him curiously. "Can we... seal the deal?"

"What do you mean?" Heat was creeping up on her face. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel! "S-seal the deal?"

He gave her a small smirk. "I mean... this," he whispered before leaning across the desk and kissing the back of her gloved hand. _It's the only thing I can do anyway._ He le her hand go before standing up.

_Hans..._

He winked. "I better go, Your Majesty," he bowed, and turned to his heels, slowly making his way to the door. His hand on the knob, he threw her one last smile before opening the door, and closing it behind him. Walking a few doors away from her study and entering his room, a sad smile replaced his jovial one, with him sitting on the cold floor, him leaning on the door.

Still in her study, the Queen replayed the events in her head non-stop. _Never, ever fall in love with each other._ Her own words echoed in her ears. Placing both of her hands on her chest, feeling the fast beating of her heart, the reason she couldn't quite understand, she whispered a name she couldn't imagine herself whispering in a longing manner. "Hans."

They have secrets behind closed doors.

End of Chapter Five.

* * *

><p>Shortet chapter, I think? Sorry.<p>

And that's for now. I'm not gonna follow the exact storyline of The Proposal. You can see it mostly but there are added twists. So yeah. See you in the next chapter. Lovelots.


	7. Author's Note

Announcements/News flash

Heyy guys. I apologize but this is not an update/another chapter. I'm sorry. It's just another rambling from the author. It's been a long time I haven't posted another chapter or updated this story. It seems I am not getting enough thoughts from my readers. I don't mean to be demanding, or sound like one, but I want to hear thoughts from you. Y'all know that once you review and tell me your opinions, you guys motivated me to update the story. Are you all guys with me throughout this journey? I guess it had been two weeks I haven't updated, and in that two weeks, I've been the busiest person. I'm still a student, yes, and I have been chosen to participate in the lead roles and to memorize a long declaimation piece. And of course, participating in religious matters. I don't want to leave this story on hiatus, and never in the years to come, to abandon this. I enjoyed writing this story as much as you enjoyed reading. And I believe that for once, I will finish something that other people had fun reding. So guys, help me and support me here. Thank you so much!

Lovelots,

TheGirlWhoLooksLikeACake xx

P. S. I'll be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or on Saturday. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 6 - Arriving in Hoy

After days and days worrying about this chapter, it's finally posted. Yay! I've been gone for a while since I had lots of projects to do and catch up to. But today, I found some time planning for this story. So without further ado, I'll let you readers read this awaited chapter.

Oh, I almot forgot to ask. Dear readers, do you know anyone who can make a story cover for this story? Or if you know how to make one? Please make me one. I admit I'm not an artistic one when it comes to drawings or arts. But please do me a favor. I really am need of a picture that will serve as a cover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the plot of The Proposal or anything that you are familiar with. They belong to their rightful yet wonderful owners.

* * *

><p>The Proposal<p>

Chapter Six - Arriving in Hoy

The Queen and the Prince were in the docks early that morning, with people rushing in and out of the boat for the supplies and luggages. The sun hasn't risen yet, but Elsa could see that it's on the horizon, peeking a little. She smiled and Hans, noticing this, cleared his throat, getting her attention from the magnificent view.

She turned to him curiously. "Yes, Hans?"

"Uh... Er, I-I... You..." _What do I have to say? _he thought. There's nothing to say. "What are you, ah, looking at?" he asked, squinting.

"Oh," It completely took her by surprise. She thought he was going to ask about yesterday, but he didn't. "The sunrise."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, smiling. He didn't mean the sunrise, it was her. Though, he completely went overboard, there was still a little pride in him.

The Queen let out a tinkling laugh, and stared at the horizon again. "It is."

"That's not what I meant," he said without thinking. Realizing what he blurted out, he blushed and looked at his feet.

"Then what, pray tell, do you mean?" she asked, trying not to burst out laughing. She noticed that Hans shifted awkwardly and flushed even deeper - it that is even possible.

"You." One word, one syllable. Yet it has a great effect on the Snow Queen. She blushed a bit, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Hans... Really, you shouldn't flatter me but... thank you," she said softly, crossing her arms, a small smile on her lightly-painted lips and her cheeks a tinge with pink.

Hans looked up, shaking his head, still a bit embarrassed. "It's nothing but..." he paused, looking for the right words. "But there's something I've been meaning to as-"

"Your Majesty, Your Higness!" a servant came running towards them. He bowed. "The boat is ready. Are there other things you need?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nothing. We will be on the boat in one moment." She dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand. "What were you saying, Hans?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing! Hehe..."

She pursed her lips before linking her arm with his. "Come on. Boat's ready. We can't make them wait for us."

Hans let out a small chuckle. "Indeed." Then, they walked side by side on their way to the boat. When the anchor was raised, Elsa rested her chin on her hand, staring at Arandelle, with Hans dutifully at her side.

"I'm going to miss Arandelle."

"Who wouldn't?" he asked, staring at the magnificent kingdom. "Arandelle is my second home."

Elsa laughed in agreement. "Of course it is," she said softly, pushing the thoughts about yesterday out of her head. "Now, come on! There's a delicious breakfast coming right up!" Hans laughed as Elsa pulled him along.

* * *

><p>Three days has passed, and they were still at the sea. It was nighttime, the sky was full of bright stars. Everyone was asleep, except Elsa. The Queen was in her nightgown, and her hair out of her bun. She raised a hand at the sky, smiling to herself.<p>

"What's making the Queen fully awake at the time like this?"

She jumped upon hearing the voice, and turned around. She saw Hans in his nightclothes, his hair a mess. He sat down next to her, and the two enjoyed each other's company.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Hans," she said softly, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Only if you answer my question."

"Very well," she said, glancing at him. "The sky's awake, so I am awake."

A smile made it's way slowly on his thin lips, his hand resting on his forehead. "I just couldn't sleep. Something's been bugging me for a while now."

"What is it?" Elsa asked, staring at her companion, worry clouding her icy blue eyes.

Hans shook his head. "There's nothing to worry, Elsa," he said softly. "It's just... I'm going to see my family again. I never seen them since..." he gulped, hesitating. "I went to Arandelle for your Coronation."

Then it hit her. _Of course,_ she thought. She remembered that Hans had twelve older brothers. "It's no big deal seeing your family again, right?"

He looked away and Elsa felt guilty for what she said. There was an uncomfortable silence until Hans spoke up. "They heard the news two years ago, I'm sure. They were right all along," he whispered, a trickle of tear fell from his eye. Elsa was sympathetic, yet confused. _What made them right all along?_ What he said next made her stomach lurched in terror and sadness.

"I'm a monster."

Elsa quickly faced Hans and cupped his face both in her hands, her cool skin touching him. "You are not a monster," she scolded him lightly, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Hans... you aren't."

He nodded quietly. She opened her arms wide for him and he welcomed her embrace, without hesitation. _How can someone so cold be so surprisingly on fire?_ Elsa ruffled his soft auburn hair, humming the national anthem of Arandelle. He chuckled, amused at her choice of song.

"Any better song in your mind, Hans?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm but with a teasing smile. He pulled away from her and coughed.

"Nothing in my mind, Your Majesty. But I suggest we should retire to our quarters. We will be in the Southern Isles first thing in the morning." he said, standing up and offering his hand to her.

She took it and brushed some dust on her nightgown. "I suppose. Good night, Hans." she curtsied.

He bowed. "Good night, Elsa."

* * *

><p>"Aye, anchor's down! We reached our destination, bless the wee sea!"<p>

Hans groaned as he watched, once again, sailors rushing everywhere. Southern Isles, his home, still looked the same. The warm, summer atmosphere. _My father must be_ _doing good job handling the kingdom,_ he thought. Elsa stood beside him, hands clasped around his right arm. "Ready?"

She beamed. "Ready as I'll ever be," she said before breathing in deeply. He took this as a signal, and he led her out of the boat, out of the docks, where a carriage was waiting for them. Hans opened the door for Elsa, and their journey to Hoy was a very long one.

* * *

><p>"Prince Hans? Queen Elsa?" the chauffeur called.<p>

It was Elsa who answered. "Yes?" She had been sleeping, and she blinked several times to get her eyes used to the darkness. It was probably around dinner when they arrived at the ancestral House of the Westerguards. She saw Hans sleeping soundly across from her.

"We have arrived," the chauffeur said, opening the carriage door. "Welcome to the ancestral House of the Westerguards, located in Hoy."

"I see. Thank you, good sir." she said, handing him a small pouch of gold.

"No, _thank you_, My Queen. I will be dropping off the luggages at the main hall," he said, bowing before wobbling away.

She turned to the sleeping Hans and shook him lightly. "Hans!" she whispered. "Psst, Hans!"

He groaned. "Not now, Mother," he said groggily. "It's still early."

"Hans," she said softly, still shaking him. "It's Elsa? Come on, wake up. We finally arrived. Wake up."

His eyes fluttered open, and she was now staring at those emerald green eyes of his. She found herself admiring them, but she had to stop. Now's not the time. "Oh, sleepy head. Get up, we couldn't keep everyone waiting."

Hans chuckled sleepily. "No one's expecting us, Elsa."

Elsa blinked. She turned away, hiding her own embarrassment. "Well, let's get a move on. It's dinner time and I'm quite hungry. And it will probably take us long, since I have to meet the King and the Queen."

"I suppose," he said, fixing his suit. "But we're here for Mother's sixty-fifth* birthday, and for solving that issue we had back in Arandelle." Elsa pursed her lips, both hands on her hips, studying him. "What?"

She fixed his purple cravat and tucked it inside his suit. "Looks better," she mumbled before standing beside him. They started walking slowly towards the doors. She looked beautiful as always. But something's missing. Her gloves!

"Elsa?"

"Hm, Hans?"

He touched her hand, which was resting on his arm. "Where are your gloves?"

"I don't need it," she said calmly, staring ahead. They were fast approaching the Westerguard House.

"But-"

Elsa stopped him by placing her other hand on top of his. "You're here. I trust you," she smiled.

And for the first time in forever, coming back to his homeland didn't scared him anymore.

End of Chapter Six.

* * *

><p>*A minor change. As you can recall, on Chapter Four, Elsa told the Duke that they are going to Hoy to celebrate Queen Sabel's fiftieth birthday. While planning the names and ages of Hans' twelve older brothers, it seems that fifty is not an age enough to raise thirteen children. I made her a bit older so there will be no harm done.<p>

A/N: Hans's twelve older brothers will be introduced on the next chapter so stay tuned. Please do continue to support The Proposal. xx


End file.
